


Pink Petals

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: :/, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Kakashi forgets everything, Kakashi is still a jerk, Kakashi no, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pink Camillias - Longing For You, SO, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ahhhh nooo, but i love him anyways, but instead he thinks he's just an asshole, gdi, he tries to be a good friend and fails, he's also selfish in a terribly understandable way, he's socially awkward as shit, i've been working on this for about a month now, it works- kinda, kakaobi-ish, man im starting to think the only romance i can do is angst, rin gives him basically no other choice but the surgery, sarcastic kakashi, sarcastic narration, so i make him suffer like a good fan, still angsty anyways, the drinking buddies (tm), there would be more too but i wrote myself into a standstill, this is why we cant have nice things, this isnt how you deal with things kakashi, tries to convince himself he isnt, um, which is true, yaaay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He blinked out of the trance, looking away from the swaying leaves to find Obito sleeping on the tree beside him. He paused, pulling out a blanket from absolutely nowhere, and tucked the Uchiha in. “Idiot,” He found himself saying fondly, “You’re going to kill me one day.” And he left.





	Pink Petals

Kakashi wasn’t sure how people did it. He’d read the books, he’d watched movies, he’d even watched others flirt with each other. How the  _ hell  _ do they manage to make an oblivious fool understand that they love them? He was oh-so-close to giving up and locking himself away from the world. He had been dropping hints for years,  _ years _ . Everyone else knew, Rin, Minato, and even the civilians. Kakashi, of course, was invited out for sympathy drinks. He obviously agreed.

Other than the fact that Obito talked to the people all the time, he had no idea who they were or what they really liked. He wasn’t  _ that  _ social, thank you very much. The girl with purple hair (Anko was it?) cheered loudly when the tender served the drinks. He grabbed a shot and downed it.

 

Asuma laughed loudly, “Maybe you really should have chosen someone else to get a crush on, Hatake.” 

“Would’da made my life a whole lot easier,” He agreed. The others in the group laughed at that while Genma somehow managed to choke on his drink. Someone cheerfully hit him on the back and watched him writhe on the floor. Asuma casually ignored them.

“Maybe you should crush on someone not as oblivious, like Gai!” Kakashi froze, the blood draining from his face, before slowly turning to the cheerful Sarutobi.

“Don’t,” He stage whispered, “Ever say anything like that again.” Before downing the entire tray of drinks.

 

So the group outing went  _ great _ . Genma almost died, Anko had the time of her life, Asuma ended up scarred for life, and Kakashi got wasted. If he didn’t know better, he would say that they had fun! Then he woke up, feeling terribly sick, with a killer hangover and died. Except he didn’t because there was someone else in his house. Or, at least he hoped so because, if there weren’t, he would have to check the place for rodents.

Thankfully, he found the people he drank with laying on the couch in some sort of pile. He stared at them for a little before rolling his eyes and going to find something to drink and maybe some pills.

 

He went to training anyways and somehow managed to do good enough to convince his teammates that he was perfectly fine and  _ not  _ dying. He also somehow managed to not look at Obito for the day, which was, really, a miracle. It also really sucked because Obito was throwing a huge fit about that. He turned his attention to the leaves on a tree and blissfully ignored him. 

He blinked out of the trance, looking away from the swaying leaves to find Obito sleeping on the tree beside him. He paused, pulling out a blanket from absolutely nowhere, and tucked the Uchiha in. “Idiot,” He found himself saying fondly, “You’re going to kill me one day.” And he left. 

 

His eyes crinkled happily as he listened to the Uchiha rant about one or another topic. He closed his eyes and nodded- “Were you even listening?” He nodded. Obito crossed his arms, “Really? What was I talking about.”

“Trick question,” The Hatake replied smoothly, “You were ranting about a rude guy across the street.” Obito flushed before turning away and mumbling to himself. He rose a brow, “Why do you ask?” He sighed dramatically.

“Well, I was going to tell you about some girl I saw.” His heart sank a little. “I was thinking about asking her out on a date.” Then it squeezed. Obito turned to him with pleading eyes. “Do you have any advice?” Kakashi smiled fakely, somehow managing to make it look like the best smile in a long time, and tilted his head a little. He was pretty sure there were flowers floating in the air and everything.

“Nope!” He pat the Uchiha on the shoulder anyways, “I’m sure you’ll do fine anyways. If she doesn’t accept, she’s missing out.” Obito sparkled brightly. 

“Yeah! Thanks, Kakashi.” And he was gone. He deflated against the counter of the stall and the staff gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

He ranted to Asuma about that before looking beyond guilty. “I want to be a good friend, but I also just want to hold him close and-” He whined, putting his head in his hands. Asuma pat him on the back. 

 

“So how did it go?” He asked. Obito smiled like a thousand stars.

“Oh, she was great!” And he told him all about her, how he invited her on a date and how she accepted. How she laughed at his jokes and had the most beautiful smile. “I’m in love,” He whispered, his cheeks bright pink and eyes sparkling. Kakashi gave, what he hoped was, a supportive smile.

“That’s great!” He was happy for him, of course, but his heart ached too much and if he stayed he was going to cry. He paid for himself. “Sorry, Obito, I’ve got to go.” When he got home, he snuggled with his pack.

 

The very next day, he picked the hardest mission he could.

 

There was something stuck in his throat. It felt like a pill hadn’t gone down all the way, but when he tried to swallow it down, he ended up coughing instead. Soon enough, there was a bead in his hand. He stared at it for a while before giving a look to his team, sliding his mask up, and shrugging.

The next time that happened, a month or so later, it wasn’t in such a disclosed area. He got that feeling of something not gone down all the way and tried, this time, to drink it down with water. It worked for a few seconds before it started itching, for some strange reason. When he forced it up, it was a slightly larger bead, only with a bit of color to it. He made eye contact with the server and frowned. 

 

He remembered how the dreams started. First they were innocent little day dreams of brushing fingers against his, or maybe even having a nice conversation without fighting. Then those turned into waking up after dreams of kisses and proclamations of love. Those innocent little things turned far less… Well, innocent, as he grew up. Soon enough, he was a teen having wet dreams of his best friend. It was distracting, to say the least. Now he was coughing out petals, which, apparently, meant that his feelings were not returned. Well then. He huffed, throwing the pink things away with little to no hesitation. He knew that long before the beads (buds, he now knew) had started pushing themselves up.

 

He kept drinking. Usually while he was home from a mission, but sometimes out with others as well. Those others tended to usually be a group of three people, his ‘drinking buddies’ they would insist, that concluded of Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, and Mitarashi Anko. It was a wonder how they even got along in the first place, seeing how even  _ Kakashi  _ knew he, himself, was an ass. It was Asuma. Probably.

However, it seemed that he had a bit of a drinking problem. Which, really, was not all that helpful. Asuma had come over, seen all the bottles, gave him a look, and told him. He responded with a deadpan, “No really?” The other snorted and shook his head.

“We aren’t staying here.” Kakashi rose a brow.

“What?”

 

So there he was, in a cute-sy, bright colored cafe. How in the hell did Asuma convince him to go there in the first place? It hurt his eyes to even think about. He twitched as he heard some girl talk in a high-pitched fake voice that hurt his ears. It was a place that sold sweets. He didn’t even  _ like  _ sweets. He gave Asuma a look and the man grinned unrepentantly. “Fuck you,” He hissed at the Sarutobi. Asuma didn’t even blink. Dick face.

 

Okay, so he might have been avoiding Obito. He was happy for him, of course, but he just didn’t like seeing the person he loved being- well. Loved by someone else. It  _ hurt _ . They were perfect for each other, though. She was smart and kind enough to kiss his bruises from one of his clumsy days. Or, at least, that’s what he’s heard since he had been  _ avoiding  _ them. He laughed bitterly to himself, shaking his head. He didn’t know if he’d be able to watch the two lovebirds together. 

So he was selfish. 

 

Pakkun was a sarcastic pup. As he grew up, he only grew more so. He was quite proud of how sarcastic and quick witted the pup had grown to be. He was half sure the nin-ken got it from him. Maybe. Probably did. 

 

Rin came to visit him. She was _not_ pleased. They stared at each other for a long while before she frowned and pushed him into his own house. How rude. “Tea?” He asked in a far too sweet tone.

“No,” She hissed, “We are here to talk.” And ah, he wondered for just a moment if she was using a new conditioner, she smelled different.

“What did I do?” 

“You  _ know  _ what you did.” Actually he did  _ not _ , but alright.

“Sorry, Rin-san,” She frowned at the formality, “But I actually have no idea what I managed to mess up this time. Could you fill me in?” She seemed to be even more unhappy. Great.

“You mean,” She ground out, “That you have absolutely no idea what you’ve done?” And he eye-smiled.

“Yep!” She groaned loudly. Wow. Whatever he did must have been absolutely terrible. How fun.

“Obito has been trying to contact you for weeks!” He rose a brow. 

“Oh really, what a shame.”

“We’re a team!”

“We have not been a team for years, Rin-san.” She flinched at that.

“What has gotten into you..?” He huffed.

“Well,” He drawled, “I apparently have flowers in my chest, which is  _ great _ , mind you.” 

“Oh. _Oh_ \- Kakashi! Why haven’t you said anything? Do you know who it’s for? I could-” He rose a hand to silence her. It surprisingly worked. And so, he told her.

 

He was left alone after that, with liquor bottles under his sink and a choice to make. Either he could get rid of the flowers, or he could die. Rin had told him that there was a possibility of losing memories of his love or whatever or not ever being able to love again. Which, really, left him with little to no choice. Forget or die. He would go with ‘die’ except Rin hit him over the head when he suggested it and then cried. So, forget it is. He took a swig out of one of the bottles.

 

When Pakkun summoned himself, he was not pleased. “You smell absolutely terrible.” The Hatake snorted.

“Thanks.” 

 

“I’m going to get the surgery done.” Anko froze. 

“Are ‘ya sure? I’ve heard it could be pretty problematic, Scarecrow.” He huffed, twisting the shot glass in his hands.

“Yeah.. I’m pretty sure. It’s going to be in a few weeks time.”

“Good luck, Hatake.” ' _ Don’t die' _ were the unspoken words.

“Maa..Tell Asuma that I wish him good look with Kurenai. I think he’s finally going to ask her out soon.” And they talked about everything and nothing.

  
  
  


* * *

 

He woke up to a white ceiling. His limbs were heavy, heavy,  _ heavy _ , and the first thing on his mind was his dad. Usually, when he’s in the hospital, his dad is there. Where is he? He tried to move his arms but they were far longer than he remembered. Someone was talking to him but he couldn’t recognize them. 

“Who is the Hokage?” The person asked and what a stupid question, everyone knew who the Hokage was.

“Hiruzen.” He croaked out and winced. His chest hurt a lot. The woman (gosh, why was she so familiar?) hesitated before marking it down, frowning lightly.

“What is your name?” Really now? _Really?_ He gave them a bland look.

“Hatake Kakashi.” It was getting easier to speak. That’s good.

“What is your rank?” 

“Genin.” What else would it be?


End file.
